The Way it is Now
by music-is-lifexx
Summary: When the aliens attacked, billions of people were wiped out, gone and never to be seen again. My family, friends, neighbors, and people I would never get to meet are just a a piece of the past like the memories of what my life had been. What is a high school girl supposed to do? Take it laying down and crying? Not on my watch. My name is Kristen Grace and this is my story.
1. And Like That, It was all Gone

**_Hi everyone! _** **This is my first fanfiction and i hope to continue this and have some readers for it! I recently got hooked into the show FALLING SKIES, and of course i just couldn't help myself, so I decided to write a story with my own oc. My oc will be meeting up with the second mass eventually and I'm aiming to go along with the plot and direction of the seasons. I hope you all enjoy and come along for the ride on this story's journey. Thanks for deciding to read this!**

**A Falling Skies Fanfiction****And Like That, It was all Gone**

_Where do you see yourself in 10 years?_

That had been the question.

Six months ago, I would've said, "Successful, having a steady job maybe as a doctor, a nice house, tying the knot with the perfect guy. Maybe even having a kid or two."

My answers changed as I went through life. As a kid, I grew up with a nice life, playing with the neighborhood kids without a care in the world and having wild thoughts of becoming an astronaut, the president, and any other crazy occupation. My parents didn't have any issues and I got along with my older brother, well as much as you can with a sibling. I lived in a decent house and got good grades without any trouble. As I grew older and passed through middle and high school, my opinions on the future matured as soon as I realized I should have been more realistic. Either way, I was just a normal kid with a normal life and normal thoughts of the future. I had plans, aspirations, dreams, hopes and goals as well as any other person. But, you know all that changes when the world decides to go to shit.

Just thinking back to six months ago, I find it so hard to believe where I am now, what I have to do… It's funny how so many things can change within the span of half a year, but it does and we are either prepared for it or sometimes, it comes out of nowhere just as the alien invasion had. People joke about the apocalypse, the end of the world and the human race, but if only they knew how serious it actually was.

The invasion. Thinking about it gives me the chills. Memories of my past life cloud my thoughts and make my heart ache. Billions of lives lost and the world was in ruins. What was a 15 year old girl to do? Everything was different, gone, and empty. The streets of my town that used to be filled with bustling cars driving this way and that were gone, leaving abandoned roads and if we were in an old western movie, I'm sure a tumbleweed would be flying across the roads at some point. There were no kids outside. Children who used to play outside, yelling and shouting to eachother down the streets while playing games with eachother. The young faces of all those kids who had whole lives ahead of them, it was just taken away, and just like that, they were gone too, possibly never to be found again. My neighbors, even the ones I had hated like old Mrs. Marsh who always yelled at me for one thing or another like my loud music, just disappeared as if they were never there in the first place and I missed them all. I missed everything. All you hear is silence and I now know why people go crazy in silence. Noise, even the buzzing of a fly is better than pure silence of the ghost towns that littered the earth today.

I never even got to say goodbye. To my friends and most importantly to my family. My brother was off in college, out of state and I haven't seen him since his last visit home. I just wished I had been able to say a goodbye. Maybe say sorry for all the times I had annoyed him when I was younger just for kicks, and for all the petty fights we had to get in. I wished I could thank him for being the best brother I could've had though. Through all the ups and downs, I knew he was a great brother compared to others, but for some reason I always took that for granted. We had never been super close, sharing things with each other, but we had so many good times with each other, just having fun, but that was gone now. A last "I love you," should have been said, but it hadn't. All I had left was my memories of him and the hope that maybe he did survive this.

As for my parents, so many unspoken words were left between us. My dad, he was off on a business trip in France when this had happened and I have no idea what happened to him along with my brother. Was he still alive? I hoped so and prayed to God that both he and my brother were okay or that they didn't have a painful death. My dad had always been an easy going guy, he would have had to, to balance out my mother's strict and "my way or the highway" demeanor. He had always been able to make everyone laugh and knew how to be fun, but still stern when he had to be and the one thing I regret is that I know I was always closer to him than my mother. My brother and mother had an uncanny resemblance in personalities while I inherited many of my father's traits which enabled me to of course be closer to him. My mom, on the other hand. The day of the invasion, we had both had a huge fight about me wanting more freedom to do as I pleased. I was still young and all I could think about was having fun and hanging out with my friends and getting as far away from the house as I could. Looking back on it, I was selfish for putting myself and what I wanted before everything else which made me even more stubborn than I usually am and persistent to make my mom see my way. I hadn't cared when my mom and I had a yelling match against eachother in the kitchen that's now ruined. It was for a silly reason and because of it, my mom was now gone too.

It had been a Friday night when the aliens came and attacked my town. There was a warning on the news about a reporter and scientists discovering strange air crafts in the sky, but at the time they discovered them I thought it was a joke. That night I begged my mom to let me go out with my friends and the cute guy who was going to be there. I had never really been one to obsess of guys, but I was filled with reassurance from my friends that he was definitely going to ask me out that night and I just had to find out if it was true. In Heinz sight, it wasn't supposed to ruin my whole life and be the end of the world. But even if I stayed home, the attack wouldn't have stopped. I remember yelling at my mom for controlling my life again as she always does and not giving me any freedom and that I just can't stay home and study all the time or practice my instrument and train for cross country and track. And that was when, at that moment, I just walked out of the house and I regret it all the time. When I came home the bombs and aliens had passed through my small town, taking all the children I used to babysit and watch play in the yards, and killing all the adults. It didn't take long for me to run through the wreckage and debris to find my mom on the floor and dead.

I don't know how long I cried and just let it all out that night. I cried for all the people that had been taken and prayed that they were all safe wherever they are now. I grew up, being Christian and going to church nearly every week, but no amount of Sunday school teachings and seminaries could help me now. As soon as I could, I paid my respects to my mom and all the people I had known who were no longer with me and went to my room to decide what to do next.

I can't change the past. I wished desperately I could go back in time with a teleporting police box like Doctor Who, but I knew I couldn't and never will be able to. I was all that was left in my town and I guess at the time after I let all my emotions out, I went into a kind of shock where I couldn't really fathom what had happened. All I knew was that the life I had once known was simply a memory now and I had to stay strong and alive.

With no one left, what am I to do?

All I know now is that I wasn't going down without a fight against these aliens and I would try to stay alive as long as possible, maybe find someone else who survived.

That simple question that had followed me as I grew up with the infinite number of answers popped into my head again.

Where did I really see myself in 10 years?

My answer: Hopefully alive.

My name is Kristen Grace and this is my story. Welcome to the world as no has ever known it before.


	2. First Look into the New World

**So this is chapter 2 of my fanfiction and it is really mainly background information for my character. I don't want to rush into the whole story with my oc meeting the second mass right off the bat because i feel like it's rushed. This chapter is a recollection of the first week when the invasion happened and what my character thoughts had been. I hope you enjoy it! The second mass will be coming soon, probably in the next chapter. Comment, review, favorite? idk whichever, but thanks for reading this anywayssss.**

**A Falling Skies Fanfiction**

**First Look into the New World**

Do you ever daydream in class? I don't know about some people, but for some reason I always caught myself daydreaming and looking out the window during class. I mean, I paid attention, but I just couldn't help myself at the time. I used to think to myself some days, what would I do if an armed man walked through the door at this moment or what would I do if, being a Walking Dead fan, a zombie apocalypse started up? I'd like to think that I wouldn't just give up, that I would try doing something heroic, you know beating the bad guy and saving everyone. In reality though, there was a slim chance that that would've been the outcome. People always tell themselves that they're going to do something and they often have the whole scenario thought up in their heads, but if it was you in the moment, can you honestly see yourself doing exactly as you planned?

There's so many stories revolving around the apocalypse, but no one really knows what's going to happen. Just look at the mayans and how they totally trolled (fooled) us all. Thousands of people prepared for the end, whether they built bomb shelters or sold all their stuffs, but it never came. I used to think that all those people were acting stupid, I mean the world wasn't going to end. It didn't make any sense to me. That's what I used to think. But, having the aliens attack, I don't even know what to expect now.

I had been in shock when the aliens arrived. Who wouldn't be? I mean my mom had just been killed and I could've been too. My remaining members of my immediate family were mia, who knows what could've happened to them? Majority of my extended family lived across the United States in California, the hometown of my parents, and the rest overseas. There was no way I could've known what had happened especially since almost all the electronics, and other everyday things I took for granted, no longer functioned. No cellphones, no internet, no tv, nothing.

I remember not moving or doing anything except to eat a snack or go to the bathroom for the next several days. I had no idea what to do. Everyone was gone and I didn't even know what to expect if I walked outside.

The first day I saw the aliens, I think I almost had a heart attack right then and there. I don't know what I had been expecting. Maybe green or silver aliens that had humanoid figures and big heads like the cartoons, but all I know was that I wasn't expecting the reality of the appearance of the aliens. Freakish reptilian like spiders with sharp claws, and insect like mouths were what greeted me when I looked out my window a week later after the initial attack. I was so repulsed with the appearance of the alien that I quickly hid before I was seen. The alien was fast and it crawled across debris easily and scaled buildings without a care in the world.

On the otherhand, the large bipedal machines that followed the lizard/spider like aliens were possibly the bigger threat, albliet a little less horrible to look at. The machines or these "technologically advanced aliens" looked like something I would've pictured the military would've eventually come up with, had we been alive for human advancement to get that far. I've seen the damage that they could create and it was like nothing I've ever seen up close before. Sure, I've seen explosions and gunshots on tv and online and thought they were amusing, but seeing it two feet from your face is really something different. The laser focuses, bombs, bullets that could break concrete, were all things I couldn't possibly imagine myself going up against, but unfortunately I would have to eventually if I wanted to survive.

Knowing I couldn't just stay cooped up in my house forever I prepared myself to the world that lay beyond my front door in preparation to journey out and see if anyone close to me had survived. Good thing I had.

It had been late winter so I prepared myself for the weather as best as I could. It's too hot now for the clothes I had worn way back when this all started, but I remember having this all planned out, as weird as it is, in one of my daydreams back in school, when things used to be normal. I took my backpack that I had used for school and stuffed it to the brim with everything that I had thought would've been essential at the time.

After packing everything that I thought I would need like my sports water bottles, food, toiletries, and medical stuff, I had left my house and started running to the next town over where my best friend had lived. I lived in Hartford and she had lived in Manchester which was approximately 10 miles apart, but it wasn't too bad of a journey since I had run to her house before. Before the invasion happened I had been training for a half marathon since I wasn't really eligible for a full marathon. It was pretty tiring with the added weight from my backpack, but it took me somewhere from 3-4 hours probably with appropriate rest in-between of course. I remember chanting to myself, please be okay, please be alive when I finally got to her house and I recall being heart broken when I saw that her house was empty, along with her neighborhood. I was filled with so much hope that she would be alive.

We were practically sisters and we called ourselves that all the time. Everyone, I'm sure at some point in their lives, has that person where you can tell them everything and you can't imagine life without them because you too were just that close and you were with each other through all the laughs and tears and everything in-between. Well my best friend was of course that person and we had grown up with each other, literally spending everyday texting, video chatting, and just talking no matter what. We almost never fought and if we did we both knew it wouldn't last. We had been with each other through the hardest moments of our lives and I just hoped that she would be here through what was happening now. Our bond was like it was forged out of the strongest metal and seeing her house empty, just broke something inside of me.

I had stormed out of the house and just ran. I didn't even care that there could be aliens out and about. After knowing that everyone close to me was gone, something inside of me snapped. I wasn't numb or in shock, but I had been enraged. Why did the aliens have to invade and tear the world apart? I just kept running into the woods. I didn't know how far I had run, but even though I was already tired, the adrenaline that was pumping in me kept me going and it must've been a good 2 and a half miles before I decided I had done enough running that day and promptly collapsed on the grassy floor of the woods.

I don't think anyone could've known how happy I was though when I heard my name being called out from an oh so familiar voice that I could pick out in a heartbeat. She had survived. I remember the pain from the "whiplash" that burned my neck when I turned it as fast as lightning towards the voice. I yelled in happiness when I saw the face of my best friend, sister, that I had thought was gone.

"Ashley." I whispered. "Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!" I shouted when I grabbed onto the 16 year old girl just to make sure it was all real.

"Kristen! I can't believe you are alive! I can't believe you're here!" Ashley shouted back to me and we had hugged and sat down to share stories.

I had found out that Ashley got home just before the aliens swept through her neighborhood and she had hidden in the hidden closet in her basement until she couldn't hear the explosions anymore. She was an only child with divorced parents and her mom had worked in New York that day and commuted from her house in Manchester, Connecticut. Ashley's father had never really been in her life ever since he had abandoned her and her mom and there would be no contact between the two except for him sometimes wishing her a Happy Birthday or at the times he couldn't remember that, a Merry Christmas. Ashley had gotten the same idea as I had and packed everything up to leave in hopes of finding someone. She had just left the night before I met her and when she had heard the twigs snapping she quickly hid until she had realized it was me.

That night, we didn't do anything, but stay close together. Words weren't really exchanged since we both knew that it was a miracle we were both alive and an even greater work of God that we had been brought together.

Looking back, the day I reunited with Ashley, renewed my hope in surviving and I rejoiced in knowing that I wouldn't be alone anymore. Solitude is not a fun thing to experience especially when the world is fucked up with aliens running amuck, kidnapping children and killing adults. I had seen the harnessed kids and it had disgusted me, maybe even more than the aliens initially had. A grotesque, "armored", scaly slug-like thing, for lack of a better word, was attached to the spines of children. Who would've thought that this is what it would all come down to.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, but at that moment I felt that everything would start to look up a little more. After all, the odds of us surviving together are raised and two is better than one. And I guess it's true since Ashley and I are still alive now to this day and I couldn't be any more grateful.

**So this is it, chapter 2. Thanks for reading. Till the next time i decide to post.**

**~music-is-lifexx**


	3. The Things That Come Up and Bite You

**Okay well Hi everyone. I don't know if people still read this story, but if you do i really appreciate it. This is chapter 2 of my story and i hope you read it. I would love to hear from readers and the second mass is coming in the next chapter for sure!**

**A Falling Skies Fanfiction**

**The Things that Come Up and Around to Bite You**

_I walked across the forest, alone. The sounds of nature surrounded me. The twigs crunched under my feet and snapped with every step I took. It was completely silent except for my labored breathing and the crunch crunch of the leaves and branches. _

_*snap. _

_What was that? I whirled around, glancing left and right to locate the sound. The trees stared back at me, unmoving. _

_*snap. *crunch *snap_

_My breathing picked up again. Where was it coming from. The sound was so close to me, but I couldn't see anything. _

_*hisssssssss _

_An alien! I started running immediately. I couldn't escape. The alien was close behind me. I could hear its breath on the back of my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut quickly then reopened them. This wasn't happening. _

_Argh. The skitter jumped on my back and I felt searing pain as it's claws dug into the flesh on my back. I let out a scream and I felt myself fall to the ground. _

I gasped for air as I shot up straight, from my laying position on the ground. I felt my back, not feeling any blood or scratches. I looked to my left and saw Ashley rubbing her eyes and groggily stretching her arms above her head. I must've woken her up with my thrashing and screams.

Ashley looked at me and I knew she didn't even have to ask. I nodded to her silent question and mumbled, "nightmare."

She nodded towards me and dusted her jeans off as she stood up. She put her hand out for me to grab and I took it and brought myself up to my feet.

It had been several months since Ashley and I founded each other and we've been together ever since. We traveled upwards towards Massachusetts after hearing news of a possible resistance up in the Boston area. It was basically what kept us going in this messed up place of a world now.

"Do you think we should get going?" Ashley asked, slugging her backpack over one shoulder. "Find a new house in the next town over? Running low on food over here."

I looked into my bag and noticed she was right about running out of food and I quickly replied. " Might as well. My back's killing me from all this sleeping on the ground. These branches aren't doing anything for me." I rubbed my back in emphasis.

She chuckled and nodded in agreement. "same here."

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders and Ashley and I set out again to find shelter and a place to reside in until our next plan of action.

* * *

We were walking for quite some time before we had decided to rest near an abandoned playground. We hadn't come across any aliens so far, except for one close call, but we had waited it out until the aliens decided the area was clear and migrated to the direction we had just came form. Feeling a little childish, I grabbed Ashley's attention.

"Hey," I said, nudging her on the arm making her turn towards me. "Let's go on the swings."

She rolled her eyes at me, but I knew she wanted to go to. We hadn't been to a park in so long.

"Race you there?" Ashley grinned at me, making a small smile form on my face. Before I could say of course, she had already started sprinting.

"Cheater! That's not fair!" I yelled at her back as I quickly sped my pace up so I could catch up. Her back was coming closer and closer as I matched her speed.

"Says the star of the track team." She called back to me over her shoulder, sending me a playful glare.

Ashley had always been athletic. She was on the varsity soccer team while I was on track. Ashley loved soccer, but right before the invasion happened she almost tore her acl and she had been out of practice for months. She had still been recovering during the invasion, but she claims that her leg is fine now. It also didn't help that there wasn't really any team she could join now or doctor, you know since everyone's gone.

We were both nearing the swing set when I saw Ashley letting up on her speed. I started slowing down too, confused. Before I could question her, she sprinted to the swings quickly and beat me.

"I hate you," I mumbled, sitting next to her on the swings, kicking my legs in front of me.

" You gotta do what you gotta do to win." She replied cheekily to me, sticking her tongue out in the process. I rolled my eyes. Did I mention hat Ashley was always competitive. I swear that girl does not know when to quit.

We started swinging, just forgetting about the world around us. Being on these swings in the empty park just brought back memories of what the world was. My mind started to wander back to the past. The soft creaking of the swings under our weight was comforting and the wind was warm. It blew my hair in all directions and for once, I felt free. Free from all the shit happening and free of the impending danger that we encounter everyday.

As if going down the same thinking path as me, Ashley spoke up, "It's weird isn't it." She turned her head at me. "I mean to think we've been on the run for so long and now we are just nonchalantly swinging in a park like a pair of kids."

I chuckled, " Remember that time when we were kids and we were banned from ever coming back to that park?"

Ashley let out a laugh, "How could I not? That day had probably been one of the greatest days of my childhood."

"Those were the good days." I looked back ahead and stared at the horizon of trees that surrounded the area.

"I remember you pushed Ricky down to the ground and kicked him in the stomach!" Ashley started laughing lightly, her face lighting up as she remembered that day.

"Yeah I did!" I started laughing along with her just because of how ridiculous the situation had been all those years ago. "He deserved it though! He punched you in the face. Was I just supposed to let him walk away?"

"No, but you didn't have to traumatize him. I seriously think he has been forever scarred. It's not everyday when an 8 year old boy gets beat up by a seemingly innocent five year old" Grace said, swinging aimlessly.

"Well, clearly not scarred enough since he decided that I would be his new girlfriend in freshman year." I said, rolling my eyes. Ricky had apparently come to the decision that he and I were meant to be and wouldn't stop hounding me with questions to meet up and go out on a date.

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious!" Grace started laughing harder at my expense. "He followed you around like a puppy for months before he finally go the hint. Maybe he was into that sort of thing"

"Stop laughing," I groaned, a little annoyed. "You're one to talk, Ms. I only date assholes and refuse to listen to your dear friend Kristen when she tells you they are not Boyfriend material."

Ashley stopped laughing, "Jerk." She said playfully, "It's not my fault. I just try to see the good in people…"

"You ignore the bad while you're at it though." I sighed.

Ashley had always had issues with guys. It seemed like she always got stuck with the assholes and players. No matter how matter how many times I had told her that she didn't need a boyfriend to be happy, she never really listened. I guess with the absence of her dad she just wanted a male figure in her life.

"It's not your fault though…" I said quietly. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I had. The mood just totally turned sour and neither of us spoke for a little while.

"You're right though. " Ashley looked at me. "But you know, you won't have to worry about me getting hurt again, there's not many people I could choose from now. Maybe some nice guy survived this. Maybe even two-"

Ashley was cut off by the sound of many legs hitting the ground. I looked at Ashley in alarm. We shouldn't have let our guards down. I'm so stupid. We are in the middle of an alien invasion and we just totally let ourselves become targets.

Ashley and I looked at each other and I could see the fear in her eyes. I tried grabbing her arm so that maybe we could try to find some place to hide like under one of the playground slide or in a tube, but it was too late. Two skitters popped out of the forest foliage and their eyes quickly landed on us.

"Fuck," I hurriedly tried to pick my bag off the floor and sling across my back. "Fucking screwed," I muttered, while pulling out two knives and preparing myself to run at a moments notice.

For some reason the aliens hadn't engaged us yet. What are they planning? They were just on the other side of the field, staring at us with their beady eyes. I nudged Ashley with my arm and turned my head left and right in a silent question. She looked at me and then looked left towards the neighborhood. By the time this exchange took place, the aliens finally decided on what they were doing and they started scurrying towards us.

"Run!" Ashley yelled to me, pulling out two large knives for herself and holding one in each hand.

I started running and I didn't look back. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I felt my breathing come out in short raspy breaths. Ashley and I have never been in a situation like this one in the whole time we've been trying to survive. Hiding and moving only when necessary, in order to avoid contact with any alien probably didn't do as much good as we had thought. We are totally unprepared for a situation like this.

I looked to my left and saw Ashley running towards the houses. One alien was chasing her and was rapidly approaching quickly. I spared a glance behind me and saw an ugly yellow and wrinkled face no more than 3 feet behind me. I pumped up my speed and pushed myself to go faster.

"Ahhhhhh," Ashley let out a scream and collapsed on the floor. Ashley was clutching her leg in pain and I cursed to myself. Her leg hadn't been fully healed and she still hadn't made a full recovery. The alien was on her and in my moment of hesitation, I could feel the breath of the alien behind me.

I hastily turned around and thrust my knife into the rough skin of the alien. It didn't puncture it all the way through, but it was enough for it to scream out in pain. The screech that came out of it's mouth almost made me freeze up, but I could hear Ashley's grunts and yells as she tried to deal with the alien on top of her and I took the hilt of the knife and pushed it deeper into the alien. It sunk into what I suppose was it's stomach and fell to the ground in pain.

Not giving a second thought or glance, I ran towards Ashley to try to help. The alien was grabbing on to her and she had managed to stab it in the leg before I got closer to her.

"Ashley!" I yelled. I couldn't lose her. She had been with me thorugh everything and I wasn't going to have her die. Knowing it was a gamble, I grabbed my remaining knife and switched it to my right hand and threw it as hard as I could in the direction of the alien. I guess luck was on my side because it pierced the area where its ear would be and sunk into the skin up to the handle. The alien dropped dead after unleashing it's last dying sounds which made me cringe.

Ashley roughly pushed the dead body of her in fear and disgust and looked at me. I knew she wanted to thank me, but there was no need. She should've known that I wasn't just going to leave her and I know she would do the same thing. I cut her off before she could say anything.

"We need to get out of here now." My eyes shifted around the area not seeing any movement or immediate danger. I looked at Ashley and she was breathing hard and that's when I noticed I was too. The adrenaline wore off and I tried to steady my breath.

"There could be more of them around here let's keep running." Grace said to me.

I nodded and we both got up and started walking away when I stopped and turned back around.

"What are you doing?" Ashley questioned, confusion in her eyes until she saw me approach the body and take out the knives. The knives were hard to take out and I had to hold the aliens head and leg down with my boot before yanking them out. I was just taking the second knife out of the body until I heard Ashley yell out my name frantically.

"Kristen! Behind you!" She yelled to me, to far to try to help me out. I ducked instinctively, but I looked at her for a second too long because when I tried to turn around with the knife gripped firmly in my hand, a searing pain ripped through my back as the skitter I had thought I killed, scraped its claws over me.

I yelled in pain. Tears were coming out of my eyes from the pain and my back felt like it was on fire. The smell of blood lingered in my nose, both mine and the aliens. I was starting to get lightheaded and I could tell that the alien was also just holding on. It's movements were sluggish and it hadn't tried to come after me again, it's body just looming over mine as I turned to face it, despite the pain that ripped through my entire body.

Even when I was about to die, I was stubborn. I wanted to stare my death in it's face. If I was falling from a building I would want to know how long I had before I hit the ground. The pain was making my vision double and I couldn't focus on anything. I should be dead now, shouldn't I. I don't know how long it has been. The alien should've killed me now. I had read up in a medical book that your brain sends out a pheromone when near death that transports your mind elsewhere and time can feel like it has stopped. That's what happens to people in comas. The pain made me numb and I knew I wasn't going to hold on for long. My head was throbbing and I could feel sticky liquid roll down my back. My vision was becoming hazy and the last thing I heard before the pain consumed me, was a gunshot, several male voices and the voice of Ashley screaming my name.

**Thanks for reading this! feel free to hit me up with any questions or comments, I'm all ears to everything.**

**~Music-is-lifexx**


	4. Life Without Others, is a Life Lost

**Okayyyy soo this is kind of a filler chapter because im working on the next chapter where Kristen and Ashley are gonna be finally officially meeting the people of the second mass! So this story has over 200 views and that's really exciting, i didn't think this story would get more than like fifty... But i appreciate everyone who did. **

**Sorry if this chapter is boring, but thanks to everyone who gives this story a chance!**

**A Falling Skies Fanfiction**

**Life Without Others, is a Life Lost**

"Is she going to be okay?

Was that Ashley's voice? I struggled to find the source of the voice as I tried to lift my head to turn it from left to right. I was lying on my stomach on a table covered in a white sheet and I could tell that my shirt had been torn open from the back and bandages were wrapped tightly around my body.

"She should be waking up soon. The Skitter did quite the damage to your friend's back, but she's a strong and healthy girl and should be fine once she gets time to rest and heal."

I heard the voice of a mature female voice along with some shuffling of feet and papers. The woman's voice was very calming and nurturing and it made me think of my mother.

My eyes were heavy and my whole body felt sore and pain laced through my back at the slightest movement. I remembered being clawed by the alien and all the shouting echoed into my ears as I tried to remember what had happened. I shouldn't have been so reckless. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I bet Ashley was worrying herself sick because of me. I couldn't possibly live without her and the thought that I was helpless to try to help if she did leave me. I had almost put Ashley in that very position and God knows that she doesn't need that added to what we already have to deal with.

"Do you need anything Ashley?" I heard a new voice followed by several heavy footsteps enter the room. The voice was distinctively male and it too, along with the other voice I had heard, was laced with concern and was overall very nurturing, wise and mature. I bet the two voices I had heard were great parents.

"I'm fine," I heard Ashley's voice from the other side of the room. "Thank you though Mr. Mason."

"I've already told you, Ashley," The man started off sternly, "you can just call me Tom." He ended warmly.

"Well, I have to be heading out now. Weaver's got me on patrol then Hal, Dai, Anthony and Maggie are coming with me to go look for Ben." The man's, I guess Mr. Mason's, voice lowered as he said the name Ben. Hmmm, I wonder what's his relation to him. While I was thinking on who all these people could be, I heard the woman speak up again.

"Be safe, Tom. I don't want to be seeing you in this room unless you're dropping in to say hello. That means no gunshot, explosive, and any blood related visits." The woman spoke jokingly, but her voice was full of concern and I knew she was serious.

I guess Tom Mason knew too because I heard him whisper a soft, "I will."

I heard retreating steps echo in the hallway and I was finally able to open my eyes. My vision focused and I saw I was in some sort of science classroom. There were cabinets all around the room with glass panels and I saw numerous drugs, pills, and antibiotics as opposed to science related things that I guess had previously inhabited the cabinets. Feeling less pain than I had before, I hesitantly tried to lift my self up off the sheet covered lab table I was lying on. My arms were shaky as I moved them to the front of me and gripped the sides of the table to push myself up.

"Kristen!" Ashley's voice pierced through the silence as she saw me move. "Dr. Glass! She's awake!"

I saw Ashley run over towards me and she, along with Dr. Glass slowly lifted me up and turned my body around so I could sit on the edge of the table.

I hissed in pain when my back protested against the movement, but I tried to ignore the feeling. "Ashley." I whispered, trying to reach my hand out to hers. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Ashley was worked up at the sight of me and she had a few stray tears coming out of her eyes.

"How could you even ask me that in the state you're in! I'm fine, but you- I was so worried when the skitter got you, don't do that to me again, you jerk!"

I smiled slightly when Grace called me a jerk. She wasn't too mad. Grace always called me a jerk when I was sarcastic or just being annoying and hearing her say it made me think of the old times.

"I'm sorry, Ashley." I said quietly. "But, you know I wouldn't go without a fight."

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't." Ashley shook her head with a slight smile on her face. "You're too damn stubborn for your own good, you know that, right?"

A smile graced my face, "Of course I do. It's what keeps me going." I looked from Ashley to the woman who had saved my life. She seemed a little young, but she was pretty with long black hair that was slightly wavy and kind brown eyes with dark/tan skin. She was dressed in a pair of normal jeans with a V-neck and a lab coat around her shoulders. "Thank you." I said to the woman. I wasn't always too big on having to owe people things, which is why I hated asking others for help, but I owed my life to this woman.

"You're welcome," The woman spoke kindly to me and she smiled as a mother would to her own child. "I'm glad that I was able to help you in time. My name is Anne Glass. Even though people call me Dr. Glass, you can just call me Anne."

"Thank you, Anne." I said once again, truly meaning it. Thanking people like this used to bother me so much. I tried to avoid being put into situations like this because I hated to be a burden. I had always been independent, but ever since the aliens came, it was something I had to change. I couldn't survive by myself, and I had to learn to be able to rely on others. I don't know how many times I've had to thank Ashley for saving me.

"You had quite the close call there, Kristen." A new voice spoke up. I hadn't even noticed someone else walk into the room. "My name is Lourdes, it's nice to meet you." Lourdes was a petite girl, with soft features. She looked Hispanic and had doe-like brown eyes and dark brown hair.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too." Lourdes seemed so genuine. The presence she carried was so peaceful and calm and she had an air of kindness around her.

"You and Ashley should be more careful out there." Anne spoke up again, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Ashley really injured her leg and you being almost torn apart by a skitter." She shook her head like a parent would if they were scolding a child.

I looked at Ashley's leg and notice some sort of brace on it. How could I have forgotten! Ashley's old leg injury resurfaced when we had been fighting the skitters.

Ashley must have noticed my eyes on her leg and she shifted on her feet. "It's not as bad as you think!" She said hurriedly, looking into my eyes. "I swear! Anne said I just have to be very careful!"

I let it go, seeing as she didn't seem hurt and that's when I remembered my own battle wounds. I hissed in pain and brought my arm to my shoulder when I felt a stinging sensation.

"Lourdes, can you get some painkillers please?" Anne asked, noticing my wince. "You really have to take it easy, Kristen. The skitter really scratched up your back. The skin was torn open, but Lourdes and I were able to close the wound and dress it before it could get infected."

"Here you go," Lourdes handed Anne a bottle of pills.

Anne shook two pills out and put them in my hand while Ashley handed me a glass.

"Thanks," I swallowed the pills.

"Wait, you and Ashley both mentioned a Skitter?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side.

"Oh, it's what we've been calling the aliens. The spiderlike aliens are called skitters and we call the robots, mechs." Anne replied to me.

"Gotcha." I nodded my head. Hmm Skitters and mechs do sound better than just calling them aliens or creatures all the time.

Ashley let out a yawn. How long had I been out? Now that I'm looking Ashley, I noticed she looked a little worse for wear. I mean we probably didn't look presentable out on the run, but Ashley's eyes had deep dark bags beneath them and her hair looked very disheveled.

"I think you should go rest, Ashley." Lourdes said, concerned. "Kristen's all good now, I'll make sure to watch her for you."

Ashley nodded and gave me a loose hug, making sure to not aggravate my wound before turning to leave, albeit a little reluctant. "Don't strain yourself, Kristen."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I shot back at her retreating back.

"So how long was I out?" I asked, curiously. I shifted on the table to face Lourdes and Anne.

"Two days." Lourdes replied, smiling gently at me.

I nodded my head, wincing a little. The painkillers were kicking in thought because it didn't hurt as much as I had before.

"I think you still need some rest, Kristen." Anne suggested, while shuffling some kid's drawings in her hands. "Give it another day and I'm sure you won't be sore to the point where it's very difficult to move."

I would have protested, but the look on Anne's face made me decide otherwise. Instead of inisiting i was fine, I decided to listen to Anne and try to at least get some sleep. I laid back on my stomach in hopes of getting some rest, as much as you can when you're stuck in a world filled aliens at least.

Even though I was so used to the fact that it had just been me and Ashley for so long, the thought that there are people around, people that care, is just something so comforting. You never know what you have until it's gone. But, just thinking of Anne and Lourdes, filled me with a new sense of hope for this world. It's always been said that the journey life takes you on is so much better with people that come along with you and maybe, just maybe, Ashley and I can find a home with these people. Just Maybe.

The soft sounds that occupied the room soon lulled me into sleep and I found myself dreaming of the times that were long behind us.

**so this is chapter 4 and i know its kind of boring, but i'm trying to figure out how to write the encounter between the second mass and my two characters. Thanks for reading all the way to end, if you like it or not, feedback is always appreciated. **

**Thanks!**

**~Music-is-lifexx**


	5. The Second Mass

**So for my few readers, I'm super sorry it's been so long like two months since i have last updated this. I didn't mean too! I swear. I**'**m sure everyone always hears this on this site, but school work has been a pain, but good news is i'm done with finals and outta school now! in honor and for the upcoming season 3 premiere i wanted to update this! to show you guys im not dead. To be honest i've been having some writers block. As you can probably tell from the boring and less than original title. Hope this is okay. For new readers, thanks for giving this story a shot. Tell me what you think! **

A Falling Skies Fanfiction: The Second Mass

"Kristen, Kristen." I felt someone shake my arm. "Kristen, you need to wake up now." I winced as the shaking became more persistent. Rolling over and swatting half heartedly at the arm, I mumbled. "5 more minutes mom, school doesn't even start this early."

"Kristen, get your lazy ass up now or I swear I will do something." I heard Ashley's voice. The pain that shot through my back and shoulder made me want to just sleep it off forever.

"I don't wanna." I murmured, moving my left arm gingerly to lay over my still closed eyes. "It still hurts." I usually have a high pain threshold, but I guess getting clawed open by a skitter doesn't really compare to anything else I've been through.

Knowing that Ashley would probably cause me bodily harm, I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up. A flash of pain traveled over me and I recoiled back onto the makeshift bed I was on.

"Do we have any painkillers?" Lourdes, who I just remembered meeting muttered to herself while rummaging through the cabinets.

"It's fine," my voice was hoarse as I spoke, "Do you have any water though." I ignored the pain and sat up, swinging my legs to the side so they could dangle over.

"Welcome back, " Ashley appeared before me, giving me a look of concern in her hazel eyes and pressing a glass of water into my hands. "Anne said that as long as you be careful and don't engage in a lot of physical activity, you can get outta here."

I looked around the room for Anne, but couldn't catch a glimpse of her. Noticing my stare Lourdes spoke up, "Anne's with Dr. Harris. He's a doctor who recently arrived here and he figured out a way to remove the harnesses off kids without killing them."

"You mean those gross and less than humane slug things on some people's back?" I shuddered a little at the thought. The harness' appearence didn't really bother me, I guess, I mean they were pretty disgusting, but it was the fact that these aliens were using them to control these kids. That was the sick part. The harnesses were pulsing and alive and they just latched onto kids essentially taking away their lives.

"I guess you know what we're talking about." Lourdes said, noticing my grimace.

I nodded slightly. "So what do we do now. Ashley and I can leave now that you guys have patched me up. I'm sure we can manage fine on our own now." These people were far different than the rest of the surviors Ashley and I had encountered and seen. More often than not, we see the thieves, scum, the lowest of the low who pick on anyone who doesn't have a fighting chance against them just because they can and need some supplies. We all have to scrounge around for food, but at least Ashley and I don't go ripping it out of poor defenseless people's hands or relying on threats.

Lourdes gave me a quizzical look. "Why are you leaving?" Lourdes' question caught me off guard. What does she mean by that. It was nice enough of them to save Ashley and I and they want us to stay. I guess a roof above our heads and a group, who knows how large, with enough supplies to care for everyone was like a miracle, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I looked at Ashley and noticed she wasn't looking at me. Finally she turned towards me. "We're at the second mass, Kristen." She walked towards me. "This is what we've been looking for!"

The second mass. Comprehension finally dawned on me. "The resistance?" I whispered, not thinking it could be true.

"We are the second Massachusetts, and we've been savaging supplies for the past week and have been on the move for more." Lourdes told me, her kind smile ever present on her face.

"So we can stay?" I questioned, still waiting for this dream come true to become sour.

"We still have to talk to the captain?" Ashley piped up, "Tom said his name was Dan, I think. He's in charge apparently."

"Oh yeah," Lourdes looked at us both, "I haven't really met him, but if Tom wants you to go to him you probably should. I think he's kind of intimidating, but he means well and is a good leader."

"Well, then, " I set my feet on the ground and stood up straighter, "When do we get to meet this Captain."

"Right now." A deep voice said calmly from behind me. I turned my body to face a maybe mid 40 year old man dressed in camoflauge with heavy military boots. His hair was pulled into a short ponytail and he had a rugged face with a shadow going on. His posture sent warning bells in my head that he had definitely had military training and his eyes had the same look in his eyes as my brother's friend who enlisted in the army. Eyes that have seen killings and probably committed quite a few too.

Ashley stood up and stopped to stand next to me. We waited for him to speak. I guess I could see where Lourdes saw him as intimidating. I knew I shouldn't let my mouth run off and I should watch what I say in front of this man, but I was never a stickler for the rules and I kind of liked to rebel against authority. Nothing bad, but I hated being talked down on and treated a child as most adults often did.

He cleared his throat and stepped closer, "Names Dan Weaver, commander of the second mass." He stuck out his hand and Ashley and I shook it, albeit a little awkwardly. "I'm known as Weaver by most though."

Ashley always left the talking to me for some reason. I don't know why, but it was easy for me to get along with most people. I make friends easily, but she's definitely a better speaker than I am, yet she refuses to handle these situations. And she's the older one.

"My friend Ashley and I were rescued by a couple of your men when we got into a little situation with a couple of skitters." I said, keeping my face as straight as I could. Another thing about me, I could never keep a straight face when talking to the authority or person in charge. I was that girl who would laugh in the face of danger. It wasn't really my fault though, it just can't be helped and I'll tell you this fact has gotten me into more trouble than I should be in.

Weaver stared at us for a moment before speaking again. "How are the injuries holding up?" he asked, eying our bandaged bodies. "Which one of you was clawed by a skitter."

'That would be me." I looked up. "yeah that nasty son of a bitch just jumped up and nailed me in the back. I'm sure if I looked, I would see large gashes just totally ruining my model worthy back."

Weaver stared at me a little more. "You have a model worthy back." He repeated skeptically.

"Had, Captain Weaver." I shook my head solemnly, "Had."

Weaver didn't know what to say and it took him a little while to compose himself. Ashley was probably rolling her eyes at me right now and at my antics. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why I should not be the one talking.

Ashley decided to speak up, "so, we've been told that there might be some spots that we can fill here at the second mass. If you would, we would be grateful to join. I mean the second mass has already done so much for us."

I nodded my head in agreement. God knows why Ashley doesn't just do all the talking. She has way more tact and politeness.

"Can you fight?" Weaver asked, crossing his arms around his chest. "We're running low on supplies and we could use as much help as we can get in this god forsaken world. The civilians take priority and right now we have barely enough provisions to spread around camp. We need fighters." At this moment, I realized how tough it must be for Weaver. Commanding a force of civilians and fighters while having to maintain a face of calm and control for the people. Only when he mentioned running low on supplies did I see how weary and tired he looked.

"We've been surviving on our own since the invasion started, I'm sure we can handle some scavenging trips." I offered, remembering all the times Ashley and I had to get in and out quickly and quietly to get food. Our stealth was one of the only reasons we're still here today.

Ashley has and always will be my partner in crime and that goes for just being each other's wingman, backup, prank buddies, and post alien invasion survivor tag-team duo.

"Great, we'll be sending you out on our next supply run as soon as you two are fully capable. Ever had any gun experience."

Ashley and I looked at each other. We had never come across a gun yet and didn't even know how to load one let alone shoot one.

"yeah, no not really." I said bluntly, "We're good with knives." My eyes shifted around the room, only now realizing we were gearless. I wonder if they threw out our knives. I found a lovely collection of them while going through a house whose mother must have been a hardcore chef.

Weaver put on a contemplative look, shifting his weight to one leg. He started muttering to himself, while pacing back and forth slowly. Ashley and I chanced a look, he wouldn't deny us just because we couldn't shoot a gun would he.

He stopped pacing and stood before us again, "You've met Tom Mason, haven't you."

"Well she has, but I haven't." I answered, remembering hearing his name. "I did, however get to hear his lovely voice twice now, it would be really nice to finally connect the voice to the face. I assume it was him who rescued us, remind me to say thanks." I directed the ending towards Ashley. She nudged me back to looking at Weaver.

I have a feeling Weaver will be having a permanently bewildered face everytime he talks to us. "I'm sure when you meet Tom, you'll also meet his son Hal, who I think should be able to teach you two to shoot." Weaver trailed off, "and hopefully Ben will be back too."

My ears perked up at the name, Ben. That's who I heard Tom said he would be looking for.

I knew I probably shouldn't pry, but this Ben person was making me curious. "Ben?" I questioned.

"Tom has three sons. Two which are here and one, being Ben, who was captured and harnessed by the skitters. They went out to see if they could rescue him along with anyone else they could since now we know how to remove the harnesses." Weaver explained.

Ashley and I nodded our heads in understanding. "As soon as they're back and Hal says he's up for it, I'll send him to go find you two and you can start training. I'm sure when Anne gets back with working with Dr. Harris, she'll be able to make sure you two get a room to sleep in and some food to eat." Deciding the conversation was now over, Weaver started to turn and walk away.

I couldn't help myself so I called out to his retreating back, "Have you ever thought about going by the name of Lieutenant Dan?" I made sure to say this in my very best Forrest Gump impersonation. I'm sure Weaver knows what I'm referencing too, if he doesn't I will surely be disappointed. My respect for him will surely take a hit.

Ashley stifled a giggle and the corner of my lip tugged up. Weaver slowly turned on his heel, Lieutenant Dan?" He repeated.

"Sir yes sir." Ashley and I said at the same time. My smile was getting bigger in anticipation.

"You guys twins?" Weaver quoted and I'm happy to say that I like Weaver and I think we will get along fine.

"unfortunately we are of no relation, sir." Ashley spoke, a grin on her face as well.

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you two in the near future." Weaver started to walk out again, but stopped at the doorway.

"I have a feeling,-" he stopped, looking at me again. I realized I never gave him my name, only Ashley's. I feel a little stupid now.

"Kristen," I said, "Kristen Grace."

Weaver started again, "I have a feeling, Kristen Grace," he looked toward Ashley, "and Ashley, that this place has just gotten more interesting."

He exited out of the doorway, calling over his shoulder, " Welcome to the second mass."

**So this is the end of this chapter. Till next time! IS anyone else super excited for the season premiere! I am! hit me up with some feedack so i know if people like this story or not. Thanks! **

**~music-is-lifexx**


	6. The People we Meet

**Hi guys, so I'm back with a new chapter. I had to cut this one in half so unfortunately Hal and Ben are introduced in the next chapter! I think i'm going to post the next chapter in a couple of days. The chapter was getting really long, like 14 pages on word! I hope that everyone enjoys reading my story! If some of you think it's moving too slow, and my characters aren't meeting like Hal or the rest of the Masons, I'm sorry but i really want to make this story realistic as can be and not jump into things. I want to develop the story, not just make my characters instantly fall in love. I hope I'm doing good in that aspect! Thanks for reading, sorry for the long author's note! Tell me what you think. **

**~ music-is-lifexx**

A Falling Skies Fanfiction

The People we Meet

It had only been a couple of hours since Ashley and I had last spoken to Weaver and I have recently decided that I am going to like it here. Ashley and I have only dreamt of this day, meeting up with the resistance and now we finally have.

Ashley and I were currently adventuring around the corridors of the school, meeting and talking to the occasional passerby. What the fighters call the civilians, were in an uproar about a skitter being kept alive and caged back in the labs, but I don't even want to be near one of those things for now. The soon to be scars that will mar my back will serve as a reminder of my near death at the hands of a skitter.

Anne and Lourdes let me wander off with Ashley hobbling after me with that boot of hers and told me to take it easy, but inside, I was just itching for some excitement.

"You as bored as I am?" Ashley thought aloud, noticing how antsy I was.

"You know it." I said, sighing and stopping in the middle of the hallway we were walking in. "There must be something or somebody around here that can provide us with some sort of entertainment before our inevitable gun training with this mysterious Hal person."

Everywhere we went, Ashley and I always heard faint whispers of gossip and admiration about this Hall person, Tom Mason's eldest son. He seemed to be especially popular around the fellow females. I bet their hormone crazed selves were just dying to get at a piece of this "hot piece of ass", we've been hearing about. I mean even Lourdes seemed smitten.

"Let's head outside, maybe there will be some people we can hang out with. I heard there might be a couple kids we could talk to." Ashley suggested, already hobbling before me down the hall, just as eager as I am to do something and looking a little weird with her walking.

"Don't be going to fast." I joked, "At that pace there will be no way I could catch up with you." I leisurely made my way, following Ashley. I pretended to start coughing, "I think the- cough- dust you're kicking up from going at that speed is getting to me."

Ashley stopped abruptly, making me almost collide into her. Luckily I have the grace of a majestic bad ass and caught myself before I could make a fool out of myself and land not so gracefully on the floor. Yeah, that would not go over to well with my whole back issue now. Wouldn't want myself falling and getting laughed at by Ashley either. God knows she already has enough blackmail information on me. And I won't even start on how Anne will go all mother duck on me and probably will not let me outta her sights for as long as these scratches are healing.

"You're a jerk," Ashley threw at me. If anything being called a jerk is a term of endearment from Ashley now and name calling doesn't really seem to faze me at all anymore.

"And you're a bitch, so keep on walking, girlie." I countered, lightheartedly. Bitch was equivalent to Ashley's jerk for me and it's also a tribute to one of our favorite shows, Supernatural. If you haven't seen that wonderful work of art by now, you better soon.

It took us a while to get outside, since we are clearly not great at direction. I don't know how we had survived for so long, our sense of direction is almost non-existent.

When we finally did get outside, it was a refreshing change from what we had been experiencing. There were kids of all ages just playing and laughing and having a good time. Not something you see often now a days. Ashley and I have definitely lost our innocence by now, but these kids, still had some in them.

There was a boy with blonde curly hair who looked about eight just sitting with a soccer ball beside him. I wonder why he wasn't playing with any of the other kids. They seemed to like him and it's not like they refused to play with him, it was more like the other way around. The boy turned down all the offers to play and just sat there. I nudged Ashley, silently motioning towards the boy. The next thing we know, we're two feet in front of him.

"Hi," I said, bending down so I could speak to the boy. "I'm Kristen and this is my friend Ashley," I motioned to my side as Ashley bent down to match our level. "We just got here recently, what's your name?"

The boy didn't seem to be the shy type, but he sure was being reserved now. He looked up at us and then looked to the distance and then returned his gaze to me. It was a little unnerving to look into his eyes. Gone was the childlike innocence and gaze that filled the eyes of the other children. This boy had eyes full of worry and a longing that I couldn't place. I furrowed my eyebrows a little at the thought.

"My name's Matt." The boy finally spoke, looking between Ashley and I.

"So he speaks," Ashley smiled gently.

"So Matt," I started, dragging out my words. "What's got you all down?"

Matt hesitates before speaking, "My dad and brother are always off fighting the aliens and protecting us all, but they never let me join. I want to be able to help. I can help, but they always tell me to stay put." Matt looks down and starts kicking a rock by his foot. "They went to go look for Ben and I want to go too. He's my brother too."

Ashley and I share a glance. So this was Mason number 4, the youngest of the Mason family.

"Well it seems to me that you're worried, as you should be for them,' Ashley starts, "But you know they don't let you come because they don't think you can help or aren't good enough."

"Yeah!" I piped in, "They're out there, like you said, fighting and protecting everybody, but you know that's a hard job. I'm sure all they're thinking about is each other and you along with everyone else. Having one family member or even someone close to you in danger and at risk makes you worried sick for them, but do you know what probably keeps your dad and brother going out there?"

Matt looked up at me, eyes wide with curiosity. "What"

"You of course," I said, "Some people aren't lucky to have someone special to come back to, but they have you. At the end of the day, they'll be relieved to know that all that fighting has kept the people they hold close to them safe."

"Ben's going to be saved. If I know anything about your family in the short time I've met them, is that they do a damn good job at saving people." Ashley told Matt about the story of how his father saved us. I listened to since you know, I was unconscious for the latter half of it

"Do you really think they're gonna get Ben back?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Matt." I gave Matt a reassuring smile. If, wait no, when this Tom Mason comes back with his son, he won't just be bringing his missing family member back, but also hope for the rest of the people here.

Noticing that Matt was in better spirits, I gestured towards the soccer ball sitting next to him, "How about you, Ashley and I have some fun and play some soccer? Ashley here knows a lot of cool tricks she could show you." I looked towards Ashley's boot, "Or at least tell you about."

"Really?" Matt leapt up to his feet. "That would be awesome!" Matt ran ahead and dragged Ashley by the hand.

"Hey," I called out, "Be careful! She's injured."

Matt turned back around to me, with a smile on his face, "Aren't you coming."

I didn't really like soccer, but seeing Matt's expression urged me to follow. I mean I was looking for some fun, wasn't I.

"I'm coming!" I called out, and ran to catch up with them in the middle of the field.

One of the kids greeted Matt, "You finally up to playing now?"

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling it before, but my new friends Kristen and Ashley changed my mind," Matt grabbed our hands and made sure to introduce us all to his friends.

It's been about a half hour since I started to play, while Ashley was on the sidelines, yelling words of "encouragement." I don't think she realizes that these are kids in a post-apocalyptic world, not a travel team. Her competitiveness was coming out and she even dared to criticize my form. Excuse me for not being the soccer star out of the two of us.

It was my turn to sub out and I felt like I needed a good rest. Taking it easy probably did not mean participating in a full out soccer game with a bunch of energetic kids. I tried catching Ashley's eye to tell her I was going to head inside, but she seemed so happy here. Her smile was big and ever present on her face when she shouted and encouraged the kids playing. It had been a long time since I had seen Ashley look this "alive". I wonder, did I look like that too?

"Hey," I called out, grabbing everyone's attention, "I'm just going to head back inside, it just seems like I can't match the skill of all of you kids on the field" I smiled and waved, turning around and heading back towards the building.

"Kristen," I heard Matt calling out my name, "Wait," Matt quickly ran up behind me and grabbed on to my shirt hem. "You'll hang out with me later right? When Ben comes back, you'll be there, won't you?"

I stared at Matt. I just met this boy and he was already showing so much trust in me. I didn't know how to respond. I wasn't planning on intruding into precious family moments especially since they come by so rarely now. Tom Mason must have the blessing of God with him to have his family still with him. As much as I'd rather not be that person who shows up uninvited everywhere, the look of hope was back in Matt's face and I couldn't bring myself to be the one who trampled on that.

I gave a tense smile. "Of course, Matt," I ruffled his curls, "Just come find me whenever, okay,"

"awesome!" Matt, now having the answer to his question, quickly ran off to rejoin the game.

I walked towards the entrance when my shoulder started hurting. Maybe I should have taken up Lourdes's offer with the pain killers. They would be a big help right about now. Okay, new mission, find Anne or Lourdes. ASAP.

I had been wandering the halls for a good ten minutes. It honestly should not take this long for me to find my way back to the science room. I went to school, albeit like months ago, but I should be able to find my way around a school building. My wonderful gps skills are definitely contributing in my efforts to find the makeshift infirmary.

More jolts of pain were moving through me now. Was this supposed to happen. Maybe my wound got infected. That would really suck. God dammit, what does it take for a girl to get some damn pain killers in this building.

I let out a small huff in annoyance, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. I'm pretty sure I was walking in circles. I mean I don't have the navigation sense to know that, but I swear I saw that poster at least 3 times now. Looking around, I noticed a bulletin board covered with pictures of children of all ages. I walked closer, looking at all the pictures scattered on the board. My heart went out for all the families who posted these pictures. So many kids, so many lives, just gone. I shook my head at the thought.

"Sad, isn't it?" I whipped my head around, looking for the source of the voice. A boy a little younger than me walked to stand next to me. He had brown hair that swept over his forehead, kind of bieber-esque if you ask me. Even though he was younger than me, he was definitely a good couple inches taller than me, maybe I'm just short. I think 5'5 is a reasonable and average height… What shocked me the most was probably the friggingg gun strapped behind his back. I know Weaver mentioned gun training with Ashley and I, but he looked so young and he probably already had the blood on his hands.

"It makes me sick," I murmured, turning towards the boys. "To just think, it could've been me or you up there hanging on a board, with someone hoping for our return." Even though I didn't really know if my family was still alive, I'd like to think that my dad and brother somehow made it out of this mess.

"Maybe, but my family's gone." The boy had a look of remorse on his face. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why he was feeling guilty.

"That day," the boy started, "The day they invaded." The boy turned to face me, his eyes piercing mine. "I don't know what I was thinking, but when the skitters came to my school, I wasn't there. A little teenage rebellion came over me and I ditched to go to the movies. I came home late and my whole family had been killed."

"It's not your fault." I looked back at him, "We can't be worrying about the what ifs in a world like this one. Those things hold you back. Make you feel things that mess with you. We should never forget, but we can't dwell on those things of the past." This time I turned my body full towards the boy. He was looking at me and focusing with rapt attention. "Let me tell you something, that I haven't told anyone yet."

I took a deep breath. I can't be a hypocrite and I realize that because I haven't told anyone what happened, not even Ashley, I had been trying to forget. "The day that the aliens invaded my town. Or rather that night. My mom and I got into this argument. It was stupid, but I guess I was looking for some teenage rebellion too. My mom never let me go out anywhere and this time, I just went with it. I walked out on my mom and went to this party that my friends were talking about. And the things is, had I not left, maybe my mom would still be alive. Maybe we would both be dead. But, we can't worry about things like that, not now. I don't think either of our families would want us to live our lives, feeling guilty about the could've beens. I think everyone here, should take comfort in the fact that we are blessed to still be alive and we should carry on and fight on in their spirit."

"You know you're right." The boy then stuck out his hand, "My name's Jimmy by the way. Jimmy Boland."

I took the hand, "Kristen, Kristen Grace. My friend and I just got here a couple days ago I guess. I mean I was unconscious for most of it, but some of the second mass found us and saved us from a run in with a couple of skitters." Thinking on a whim here, since this heart to heart should qualify Jimmy and I friends or at least acquaintances, he shouldn't mind taking me to the infirmary. "Do you think you can show me how to get to the science room where Anne and Lourdes would be?"

Jimmy looked a little sheepish at my question, "Well, I don't really have the best sense of direction. I could try to show you, I mean I have the general area etched into my brain."

"Well, join the club. Getting lost with a buddy definitely beats wandering the halls alone anyday." I smiled slightly at Jimmy, beckoning for him to lead the way.

It took maybe less than five minutes and I made sure to remember all the turns and signs that I took and saw.

"It's just up ahead, through that door." Jimmy pointed to the room and I thanked him for showing me.

"We should catch up later," I called out to his retreating back.

"Yeah, just come find me." Jimmy yelled back and I watched him turn around the corner before I went into the room.

I knocked just in case there was something important going on. Anne's voice came through the door and I walked in.

"Kristen," Anne turned towards me, "What can I do for you," Anne stood up and wiped her hands on her coat. "You're okay right?"

"Actually," I started, "The pains kind of acting up again and I was wondering if you had anything that could help?"

"Sure, of course. Let me just grab some." Anne walked towards the cabinets, rummaging through the bottles. "Here you go, this should do it." She handed me a couple of pills along with a glass of water.

I noticed the pills were different than the ones I had taken before, but I should make sure, even though I'm sure Anne knows what she's doing. "Are these pills different than the ones I took before?"

"yeah they actually are," Anne replied, "I didn't think you'd notice. They're actually sleeping pills too since I think you should get some rest. You've been up and about for a while and some rest always helps."

"Okay, thanks, Anne." I quickly swallowed the pills, drinking all the water in the glass. "I only knew they were different because my dad was a pharmaceutical engineer and before all this happened, I wanted to pursue a career in medicine." I hopped onto one of the makeshift beds and gingerly lay down.

"If you're up for it, I'm sure Lourdes and I could use some help around here." Anne made sure I was comfortable, smiling down at me. "When you're not busy, you can always hang down here and give us a hand with everybody."

Anne was such a kind person and I'm lucky to have met her. Even if it did mean having my back torn up by a couple of skitters. The amount of sincerity and genuine kindness makes me want to tear up at her compassion. Not gonna lie, I sometimes get emotional, as much as I hate to admit it. I am a girl after all.

"I would really like that, Anne." I replied, turning on my side so I would be more comfortable.

Someone new came through the door, but just lying here on this cot made me realize how tired I actually was. Anne's voice along with another meshed together and the sounds lulled me to sleep. I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me.


	7. 1 Mason, 2 Mason, 3 Mason, 4

**So this story has over 1000 views! That's super exciting. I would have never thought that this story would get that many views. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this story. So this is the long awaited chapter, I think. The whole Mason crew is in this chapter! Or the Masonettes as Pope likes to call them. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's still reading this story. Review, comment, favorite, whatever. I'll appreciate them all.**

**~music-is-lifexx**

A Falling Skies Fanfiction

1 Mason, 2 Mason, 3 Mason, 4...

"Hurry, we need everyone on stretchers!" Frantic voices swarmed all around me.

"Get him on the bed,"

"Turn him over!"

"This one's pulse is dropping!"

"Dr. Glass!"

What the hell was happening out there? I tried opening my eyes, but all I saw was darkness and blurry shapes until my eyes adjusted to the room. It was late at night and the science room was alive with people and shouting.

No one noticed me with all the chaos happening. Whatever was happening, I'm sure- wait hold up, Anne just cut through a harness with a friking torch. I guess Tom Mason succeeded in his mission after all, along with bringing a couple other kids with him.

Staring at the scene before me made me feel uncomfortable being in the room. Like I shouldn't be here. I stealthily tip-toed out of the room and made sure to close the door shut quietly. Matt must be worried sick if he's still up and knows that Ben's probably back. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud thud and the suspicious feeling of eyes on me.

I slowly turned around, I mean you never know a serial killer could be staring at me. I wasn't prepared to see a guy a couple years older than me who fits all three criteria of tall, dark and handsome. I won't go to into it, otherwise I'll probably come across as some weird ass girl who can't stop staring at him, but seriously he was hot. The guy was sitting against some lockers and the thud I heard was the impact of a tennis ball hitting another locker. I bet my future child that this was "The Hal Mason" every single girl within a 5 mile radius was talking about. The guy had broody eyes going on right now and I'm sure he's torn up inside, with not being able to stay inside while his brother is probably undergoing some serious harness removal.

"How's your back?" the guy cleared his throat and proceeded to throw his tennis ball.

My hand instinctively went towards my shoulder. I could feel the scarring and scabbing claw mark start at the top of my right shoulder through the material of my shirt.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, accusingly. I mean only a few people know about my injury, I assume. Those people being Tom, Anne, Lourdes, Ashley and Weaver. Unless there's someone who's been spreading it around. As much as I'd like to think I am, I don't think I'm important enough to be the gossip around this place.

"How could I not," The guy turned toward me and smirked. "I practically carried you hear after my dad shot the skitter that was on you." Suspicion confirmed. This ladies and gentlemen, is officially the Hal Mason that I've been hearing about. It's funny, no one seemed to mention the fact that he's cocky and had a smirk that could probably turn a guy gay. Is that even a saying? Well either way, Hal had a certain "effect" on people and I'm positive he knew it. People of the female gender at least.

The overwhelming urge to swallow my thank you was defeated by the simple fact that had Hal and his dad not have shown up when they did, I would be dead.

So I swallowed my pride, especially since Hal seemed like the type of guy who just ate up things like this. Anything to probably feed the ego of his that comes with his good looks.

"Thanks," I awkwardly said, "I really appreciate you saving my ass from that skitter out there."

"Hey, it was no problem." He gave me a small smile, "I sure hope that one day if I was ever in a situation with a skitter on my back, someone would save my ass and haul me back to camp so I could get fixed up."

"Maybe I could return the favor one day," the corners of my lips pulled up. "Just don't go getting yourself in those situations anytime soon. At least let my back heal a little bit before I have to go all bad ass and save you."

He let out a small chuckle, "I'm Hal by the way," Hal reached out his hand for me to shake. I moved towards the lockers and slowly slid down them so I was sitting next to him.

"Kristen," I took his hand and we both turned to stare at the lockers across from us.

"So you're brother," I started, "Ben, he's in there, isn't he."

"Yeah, barely got outta there when we went to save him." Hale let out a sigh. He must be exhausted. Physically and mentally. I resisted the urge to give him a comforting hand or touch, that would be weird, right. Wouldn't want to do that, I just met this guy. "Wait, how do you know about Ben?"

"I'm all knowing." Hal gave me a look. "Fine, That's all I've been hearing about. When I was still semi unconscious, I heard you dad, my friend Ashley and Anne talking about going on a rescue mission for Ben. And then there's Weaver mentioning it and I was hanging out with Matt earlier today and he was feeling a little down cus he didn't know if you guys would come back with Ben or not. So, you know, I'm pretty curious about this brother of yours by now."

"Well, Ben's Ben. My bratty little brother. He was kidnaped at the beginning of the invasion and we haven't seen him until now. Now that he's back-" Hal was interrupted by the science room door opening. A tall figure came out. It was a man with brown hair and a beard going on. He had an air of wisdom and kindness around him and he seemed to recognize me, but I had no idea who this man was.

"Dad," Well Hal just cleared that whole mystery up. I can definitely see where Hal benefitted from the gene pool. His dad's still got it going on, not gonna lie, in that rugged type of way. Anyways… awkward thoughts. I never thought that. Nope, what were we talking about? Definitely not about how good looks run in the Mason family.

"I heard Ben went through the removal alright, is he okay?"

I awkwardly stood, not wanting to prevent a good ol father son bonding that I could tell was coming.

"Ben's fine, he's unconscious right now. Should be waking up sometime soon." Tom looked tired, and I could only imagine what he was feeling right now.

"I'm just going to leave now," I spoke quietly, silently getting up and edging my way away from the two Masons. "By the way, Thank you to both of you for saving me and Ashley's life. We literally owe you our lives now."

Tom gave me a warm fatherly smile, "It was no problem, Kristen, I know we didn't officially meet yet, so I'm Tom Mason. I see you met two of my sons already, Matt's been talking about you." I smiled at that thought.

Not knowing what else to say, I figured I should leave soon, "Thanks again, I hope Ben and all the rest of the kids are alright."

Tom went to sit by Hal and I guess that's my cue to leave.

I was wandering down the halls, not really knowing what to do. I slept for who knows how long so I'll probably be up for a while before I start to become tired. I wonder where Ashley is. Next on the hit parade, find Ashley. It seems that for such a directionless person, I sure do find myself looking for things way too often.

No one really showed me where Ashley and I would sleep so I guess I would have to make my way back to the science room sometime tonight. As much as I told myself I won't intrude on people's precious moments, I guess Matt will be getting his promise after all.

"Kristen?" Someone whisper-shouted my name.

"What," I turned, looking for the voice, which I think was Ashley. Lady luck is on my side today, "Where are you?"

I turned around once more and almost had a heart attack.

"Boo!" Ashley's face was inches away from mine, a smile inching its way onto her face.

"bitch, don't go sticking you face in front of other peoples like that." I put on my trademark lecturing face. It was a cross between a condescending look and a "honey, you poor thing" look with the eyebrow raised. "It makes people uncomfortable, and then when they're uncomfortable, they'll see what a weirdo you are, and then do you know what happens next? Bam, friendless."

Ashley just rolled her eyes at me, "You speak from experience, don't you?"

I let out a laugh, if only there were more people in this world who could take a joke. Back before the invasion, no one got my sarcasm or jokes and they seriously took things to the heart and didn't know the difference between being mean and having some fun.

"Where have you been?" I questioned, falling in step with Ashley as we wandered the halls.

"Stayed with Matt for a good while and then I just came back from Sara's baby shower?"

"Sara?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Sara, nice lady. She's like 8 months pregnant and all the people of the female gender wanted to throw her a baby shower, I think it's still going on." Ashley informed me, "Oh, and by the way, you missed dinner."

I stopped in place. What? No, my heart broke. Okay not really, but why? "Why didn't you come find meeeeeee?" I guess no one would know this or assume this from my appearance, but I love to eat. I guess I was that person who ate and ate and never gained a pound. It worked for me though. Fast metabolism for the win. In a lot of respects, I'm pretty sure I'm secretly a guy. I mean between me and my brother, something definitely got mixed up between the two of us.

Hear me out so if we are talking stereotypically, girls are supposed to be the ones watching what they eat and taking a hell of a long time getting ready. Yeah, that would not be me. My brother would fit into that category more. I don't know why, but my brother was just more concerned with his looks, I guess than me. Where as he was eating salads, I would be eating everything in sight. I ate probably equivalent to a guy and just ate whatever. People would be shocked at the amount I ate and I remember my dad always saying how amazed he was by me and my ability to eat. So knowing all this about me, I think some can safely say why they think I would be upset about missing dinner.

I gave a pout, "You saved me something, didn't you," I know food was scarce now a days, and my appetite has shrunk to be able to survive today, but I still loved to pig out when I could.

"Do you even know me?" Ashley hit me in the stomach, "Course I did, it's back with Matt in his room."

"It is!" I started skipping down the halls, "Yay, let's go,"

"Uh, hello?" Ashley called out to me, "Kind of have a boot on my leg here. Yeah it also kind of makes it hard to walk, let alone skip."

My shoulders sank, "Fine,"

Ashley and I rounded another corner before opening a door.

"Kristen, Ashley!" An excited voice shouted quietly.

"Hey Matt," I ruffled the kid's hair, "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," Matt dragged me to one of the cots in the room. "I'm going to go see Ben, soon!"

I smiled at Matt, "I'm sure he'll be just as excited to see you." Matt gave me a bright smile and it touched my heart. Stop getting mushy, Kristen. I have a feeling I'll be going soft if I keep hanging with the Mason's. Heart warming family moments seem to follow them everywhere.

"Hey," Matt grabbed my attention, thrusting a plate of food into my hands, "Ashley and I saved this for you!"

Oh sweet Lord, food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I managed to squeeze out a couple of thank yous in-between bites.

"Kristen, you gotta chew," Ashley was giving me a look and I slowed down my eating.

Taking an insanely slow amount of time to bring my fork to my mouth, I exaggeratedly chewed, "Better," Yes, I can be a little immature. Oh well.

"Much," Ashley smiled. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm so tired and am in need of some serious rest."

"Wait, where are you sleeping?" I wondered, I hadn't thought about where Ashley had been sleeping all those days I was unconscious.

"Maggie's sharing a room with me along with a couple other people, but there isn't any room, so I guess you have to stay in the science room still."

"Maggie?" I questioned. Seems like Ashley's been meeting quite a few people.

"Oh, yeah. Maggie. Super cool chick. Like total badass and chill. She's really laid back and nonchalant. She kind of reminds me of you when you get in your not giving a-" I was waiting for Ashley to finish her thought, but realized just as she had, that Matt was in the room and I don't think anyone would appreciate an 8 year old running around dropping the f-bomb.

"Well you know what I'm getting at." Ashley continued. "I'll introduce her to you tomorrow."

"Sure, sounds good." I finished my food and set the plate on the ground next to me. Note to self: find the cafeteria and put that back. I foresee another lovely time getting lost for me. Joy.

"Yeah, so I'm off," Ashley turned toward the door.

"Bye Ashley!" Matt scrambled up to Ashley, "Make sure you give me some more awesome soccer tips tomorrow."

"You can count on it." And then there was two.

"Hey Matt, what do you wanna do now?"

Matt gave a shrug, but then his face lit up into excitement. "You missed so many awesome things today." As Matt was beginning to tell me all the awesome and cool things he did today, my thoughts began to wander. I have a really weird attention span. Sometimes I can focus on something for hours on end, and others I get distracted by the simplest things like a design on a wall. One of my fatal flaws, I'll be like running from something and all of a sudden trip cus I found something else more interesting and more important than making sure I can function like a human being. I don't know how many times walls have assaulted me because they pop out of nowhere. Anyways, off topic again.

My day here with the second mass had been a good one. Ashley and I were practically sisters, but spending every moment together for the past three months- yeah I don't know how we survived that. Too much of a good thing is a bad thing. Thinking back on it, I'm glad I'm here with the second mass.

"Hey, Kristen," Matt looked up to me, "Do you think we can go see Ben now?"

I pondered on that thought. I wasn't tired so I would be that awkward person just being there, even if I did pretend to sleep. Maybe Anne will be there. She probably will, right.

Taking my hesitation as a bad thing, Matt started rambling, "I know dad said he would get me when Ben wakes up, but I really want to go now. I want to see him. I didn't' get a chance to see him at all yet. "

"Matt, calm down. I was just thinking, we can go there now."

"Really!"

"Yes, really," I stood up, "Lets go."

Matt and I walked in silence to the science room, but Matt was practically jumping through the halls. I don't know if it was excitement or nervousness. Probably both. We quietly approached the science room and I slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb whoever was inside.

Hal was cleaning, I guess Ben's back and Tom was sitting on a chair across from him.

"Dad!" Matt ran to Tom,

"Come here," Tom hugged Matt, "I missed you!"

"Missed you too dad." Matt snuggled into Tom's embrace, "You too, Hal."

I noticed Anne in the back recesses of the room. "Hey Anne, sorry to bother you, but there's no other room for me to stay in, but this one."

"It's no problem, Kristen," Anne seemed really weary and tired. "It works out this way. I wouldn't want to have to hunt you down tomorrow morning to check on your back."

I smiled slightly, "As long as I'm not a bother."

"You can sleep on the cot over there." Anne pointed behind her.

Not wanting to be insensitive, but genuinely curious I asked, "Is everything okay, Anne?"

Anne let out a sigh, "I couldn't save one." Anne looked down, "I tried, but in the end…" Anne trailed off.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I'm sure you did everything you could."

Anne gave me a tight smile and went to go clean up the tables.

Anne was washing her hands when Tom went up to talk to her. I couldn't make out the words, but Tom took Anne's hands in his own and I suspect said something all warm and sweet because Anne smiled.

Maybe it's just me, but I am getting some sexual frustration between the two of them. Okay, maybe not sexual frustration, but there is definitely some mutual attraction going one. It's good to see that. In a world like this, love is almost gone. If you can find even a slimmer of that love for someone, I say go for it. Thinking more and more about Tom and Anne, I'm really liking them together. Totally ship it.

"Dad," Hal's voice called everybody's attention back to him. Tom slowly walked towards Ben and knelt by Hal. I was standing next to Anne when we exchanged glances. Ben was waking up and we were totally intruding on the moment. Knowing this fact, neither of us could tear our eyes away from the scene before us.

Ben slowly lifted his head, looking quizzically at Tom,

"Dad?" The word came out more as a question.

"I'm glad you're back," Tom put his hand on Ben's head and I swear I saw some unshed tears. Holding back my own tears from this beautiful sight before me I saw Anne trying to keep her emotions in check also. Turning back to the scene before me, I was startled to find a pair of eyes staring right at me.

Ben eyes were locked on mine and at that moment, I totally disregarded all the times I made fun of those romance books and movies where the narrator is just like, "My heart stopped when he looked at me," I would always laugh at that, not knowing what it felt like, but right now I think I'm beginning to understand that statement. All those time I avoided watching those chick flicks because I didn't like the gushy romance and unrealistic love just totally came back to me. I always tried to distance myself from ever getting into a relationship after seeing how they crushed Ashley, but for some reason my heart was telling me to change my mind.

I didn't like it.

I didn't want it.

But, I couldn't stop it.

Ben's gaze was only on mine for a couple of seconds, but the breath that I was about to let out got caught in my throat. His eyes were all I saw and I gotta say, I'm fairly certain my heart stopped.

Shit.


	8. Running From What Matters

**So back with a new chapter. Yay. I'm just gonna say that this is a ben/oc story if you guys haven't figured it out yet. I'm honestly not sure if i want it to also be a Hal/oc with ashley. It started out that way, but ever since season 3 and Maggie officially being with Hal, I don't know if i should disregard that and have Hal with Ashley. Tell me what you think? Ben's in this one like twice for all you Ben lovers. :) Read and review!**

~Music-is-lifexx

A Falling Skies Fanfiction

Running From What Matters

It's been a couple days and I haven't seen Ben for basically all of them. Maybe I'm being a little irrational, but I've been avoiding contact with him as much as possible. He probably thinks I hate him, but I honestly don't think I'll be able to think straight if he stares into my eyes again.

No one really considers me as a coward, but in this regard I am. I'm running from my problems, just like I always do. Whenever I had issues, family wise or something just wasn't going so well in my life, I laced on my sneakers and just ran. In retrospect, I guess this isn't a good coping mechanism, but it's what I did. It's what I've been accustomed too. I try to put up a strong front, hiding behind masks and jokes, but running from everything is who I really am inside. Ashley has tried countless times to get me out of this habit, but you can't break things like this.

I have been spending a lot of time with Maggie though. Just as Ashley had said, we were introduced and hit it off in the short time we've spent together. While Hal was off teaching Ashley to shoot, Maggie offered to teach me. I can now confidently say, I can load, cock, and shoot a gun. Not something I would brag about, had it been five months ago, but the times have changed.

Even though Maggie was like five years older than me, age was never really an issue for me. I tended to get along with the older crowd for basically all my life. Something about me being and looking more mature than I actually was. I don't know how many times, I have seen looks of shock from people after realizing my true age.

Maggie and I were actually currently having one of our gun training sessions and I'm pretty sure if Maggie were the type of person too, she would be off bragging to Hal about my great progress. I've always had good aim, I mean I used to do archery and was able to get a bulls eye on my second shot when I first started it.

I'm pretty sure if I walked up to the tree I was aiming at, there would be only a single hole. I'm not one to brag either, but I'm confident enough in my abilities. Holding a gun felt wrong though, in my hands. Even though I was good at it, I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with shooting it on the "battlefield."

"It gets easier," Maggie spoke, probably noticing my unease.

"I guess," I put the gun down, made sure it was on safety and put it in one of the holsters I was given. "I don't think I'll be going down on the frontlines soon."

"Don't feel pressured too," Maggie looked at me, her eyes serious, "I'm sure Weaver wouldn't mind too much if you told him you wouldn't feel comfortable going out on missions right away."

"Yeah, I guess," I stared at the sun in the sky, "Supply runs and infiltration are good enough for me." Maybe it was selfish of me, but I didn't want more 'blood' on my hands. The skitters and mechs need to be stopped, but I rather be saving lives than ending them, which is why I've been taking Anne's offer and have started helping her and Lourdes out whenever I could. "If I had a choice, I'd rather have a knife in my hand instead of a gun to be honest."

"A knife," Maggie questioned, giving me a look, "A knife versus a gun? You know that saying, 'never bring a knife to a gun fight, chickadee?'"

I rolled my eyes, "Never underestimate a knife. I've gotten quite good at throwing them."

Maggie still didn't believe me. She was skeptical, raising her eyes at me, "Really? She asked rhetorically, "I don't know how good a knife would be against a skitter or a mech."

"Has Hal ever told you how Ashley and I came to be with the second mass?"

"All he had mentioned was that you guys had a run in with a skitter and he and his dad got you guys out. "

"hmmm," I put on a contemplative face, "Hal sure does seem to do a lot of saving. Must have some sort of hero complex going on." Now that I'm finally thinking about it, Ben, Maggie, me, probably other people.

Maggie laughed, "You got that right,"

And I just went off topic again. God dammit, Kristen, get it together.

"Anyways, what he probably didn't tell you was that there were two skitters and I killed one by chucking a knife through its head. It was all good before I realized the one I stabbed in the gut, was actually still alive and able to control enough of its motor functions to claw up my back."

"Okay, I'll give that to you," Maggie seemed a bit more susceptible to believing me now. Or in the least, to hear me out.

Seems like I'm just going to have to show her. Seeing is believing, or so they say.

"You have any knives on you," I asked, hand out because I knew Maggie would never be unarmed if she went out. As much as she thinks guns are superior, she's not gonna leave herself undefended if she runs out of ammo.

"You're kidding right," Maggie crossed her arms, "You're actually serious."

I rolled my eyes, "Just give 'em."

"Alright," Maggie shook her head at me and took two knives from her jacket, "Here, don't hurt yourself, sweetie,"

"Don't you worry," I smirked, feeling the weight of the knives. These aren't throwing knives, but they'll do.

"Ready," I spared a glance back. Maggie re-crossed her arms and had her eyebrows raided.

"Go ahead, what are you waiti-"

Thunk.

Thunk.

I released the knives faster than Maggie could finish her sentence and smiled as they sunk into two trees about 20 feet away.

I looked back at Maggie and she was definitely surprised.

"Damn," Maggie was impressed. She had that look on her face, "Guess your aim isn't limited to shooting guns, is it."

Maggie started walking towards the trees to go and retrieve her knives. I followed.

"You know," she said, looking back at me, "I think I'm gonna have to rethink the whole bringing a knife to a gun fight thing." Her lips were pulled up into a smile.

Maggie went to take the first knife out of the tree, but stopped with her hand on the grip, "Hilt deep." She murmured to herself. I went closer to see what she was talking about and composed my face. I didn't realize how much power I used to throw the knives. Guess that worked in my favor in showing my skill to Maggie.

Maggie struggled to take the knife out and it took her a good while to try to dislodge it from the bark. I walked over to the other tree to see that it sunk deep as well. I put my hand on the grip and pulled. It took some effort, but I finally got it out. Wiping all the wood dust with my shirt, I handed the knife back to Maggie.

"You should tell Weaver about this." Maggie stopped to look at me on our way back to the school. "I'm sure if he knew, he would find you a good set of knives to keep handy."

"I actually did when he first came to see me and Ashley, but I don't think he believed me." I looked down at the ground, "To be honest, I think he thought I was joking."

"Well he has no reason to now," Maggie started walking again, "I'll tell him myself,"

Maggie turned around to face me and raised her right hand, "I swear as a witness."

We both laughed and spent the rest of the walk back to the school, talking and making jokes.

"Hey, Maggie," I said, grabbing her attention as soon as we started seeing people activity outside, "I'm thinking I'm gonna head inside. I promised Anne I would help out with all the kids. Apparently, there's something going around."

"Yeah no problem," Maggie started walking in the other direction, "I should check in with everyone, see if they need any help."

I waved and turned on my heel about to enter before Maggie called out to me again.

"I know you don't like it, but you're doing real well, Kristen. If half our fighters had your aim, I'm sure we'd be conserving ammo left and right. And with the knives, I'm sure you'll be a really good fighter soon."

I gave a small smile and walked through the doors. I don't know how I feel about being a fighter. As much as I wanted to help, I don't know if being on the frontlines is what I want to do. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sight of Jimmy running up to meet me. He had his gun strapped to his back again and he had to take a couple of breaths to calm his heart once he finally caught up to me.

"What's up Jimmy," I greeted, patting him on the shoulder.

"Nothing much, I guess," Jimmy and I started walking, "Been on a couple of patrols and helped out with all the supplies."

"Nothing much?" I raised my eyebrows, "Seems like you were in a hurry to talk to me," I smiled so Jimmy knew I was joking.

"Oh yeah, well I didn't see you yesterday at dinner and I haven't had a change to say hi till now," Jimmy had that sheepish look on his face again. I liked Jimmy. He was sweet and I admired him in a way. He was off with his gun, despite his age, while I basically cringed while holding mine. I don't know if sending kids out there is a good or bad thing.

"I kind of fell asleep during dinner time, didn't wake up till much later." Jimmy and I said a couple of "hi"s to the passersby while we chit chatted about random things.

"Oh yeah, Kristen," Jimmy stopped and turned towards me. "I actually forgot, but Weaver wanted me to let you know that there's gonna be a meeting after lunch and he wants you and your friend, Ashley to be there."

I nodded my acknowledgement. Now I gotta find Ashley again. She's probably going to be off with Hal so maybe I won't have too. I swear if that boy hurts her in any shape and form, I don't care if he's one of the best fighters the second mass has got, I will come after him and that would probably not be so pretty. I can see it already. Ashley's probably gonna fall for him sooner or later. I just hope Hal wasn't that type of guy since I think he's pretty cool.

"Are you okay, Kristen?" Jimmy seemed concerned. Did I look like I was spacing out that much. Oops.

"Yeah, Sorry Jimmy. I was just thinking." I sighed, "I need to get to Anne right now, I promised her I would help her out."

"No problem, I should probably get back outside and help out." Jimmy and I parted ways, shouting out goodbyes to each other.

I was walking down the halls, not really paying attention to anything. I was spacing out again and instead of the usual walls that like to jump out at me, I ran into a person instead.

I stumbled, moving back a little before I could steady myself. I ran a hand through my hair and started apologizing.

"Sorry, I should watch where I'm going."

"It was my fault," I looked up and saw the face of the very person I was trying to avoid. "I didn't see you there." Ben was rubbing the back of his neck and was looking off to the side.

"It's all good," I tried acting calm, it wasn't like Ben was completely conscious when he first saw me. I could be worrying over nothing. But this didn't erase the fact that Ben was really cute, probably my age, and made me literally want to hide away in shame because that one look he gave me brought out feelings that I have never felt before. I took a deep breath and gave Ben a smile, hesitantly looking up to his face. "I'm Kristen Grace." I held out my hand.

Let me just say that I'm a sucker for green eyes and what do you know, Ben's eyes are a lovely shade of green and his hair is nice sandy blonde, bordering on dirty blonde, maybe even light brown in some places and to be honest, looks wise, Ben was like my ideal guy. Tall, blonde(ish), green eyed, cute and a smile that could make you forget what you were doing.

Ben's face took on an emotion I couldn't name and the next second it was gone. A smile replacing it. He just had to smile, didn't he? He shook my hand, "Ben Mason."

"Oh, I know." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Great, now he probably thinks I'm weird. Ben looked startled. Oh God. "I mean, I met the rest of your family already and they were really worried about you. Matt was super excited when he said that Hal and your dad rescued you." I hurriedly tried to make myself look less awkward and weird to Ben. Normally I could care less about what people think of me, but like I said, everything with Ben was something new. It was like uncharted territory.

"Right," Ben looked at me funny and I groaned internally.

"Anyways," I said, trying to change the topic. "I have to go help Anne with something now. Sorry I bumped into you again. It was nice meeting you." I quickly walked away before Ben could say anything else. God, I'm stupid. And the award for creeping out cute guys goes to me, Kristen Grace. Yes, thank you, thank you. I suck.

I was almost at the science room, but the conversation that just happened kept replaying over and over in my head. Okay, Kristen, you need to forget about that now. What's done is done. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and boy was I in for a surprise.

"Anne, I'm-"

"Don't move," and the next thing I know, there's this old man, maybe not old, but there's a man holding me at gunpoint.

I admit, it took me a good like 15 seconds for the situation to sink in. I shifted my eyes around the room. Anne was on the ground and nursing a split lip, crazy guy pointing a gun at me, his wife looking terrified and their poor son looked almost in tears.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

I slowly raised my arms, signaling that I was not a threat and was not armed. But, that's a lie, I totally was. Hopefully I wouldn't have to use the gun that was strapped to the inside of my jacket.

"Don't hurt them! Let's just leave." The wife frantically tried to reason with her husband. The gun was still pointed at me and the man's emotions were conflicting. His eyes darted back and forth and he finally lowered the gun a little.

"We want out. Don't follow us!" The man was shouting, waving his gun from Anne to me, whilst backing up towards his family. He picked up a white bag that was on the floor, and ushered his family to leave.

"Let's go, let's go."

Only when I didn't see them anymore I relaxed. I ran over to Anne.

"Kristen," Anne was really shaken up, "They took all the medicine. Someone needs to stop them."

"Don't worry Anne, someone will get them soon-"

"No, Kristen. It took months to get all that!" Anne was looking a little distraught.

Should I go? Should I stay? The choices were flipping back and forth in my head. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet. Dammit. I'm going.

"Anne, I'm going after them. Tell Weaver or Tom or someone. I don't know if I'll be able to stop them."

I don't know if Anne heard me or not, but there was no time to worry about that.

Without looking back, I sprinted out the door, and to my displeasure, with the gun in my hand. They had maybe a couple minutes of a head start, but I doubt they were active members of the track and cross country team. I pumped my legs, urging myself to go faster. The rush of the wind was exhilarating and I realized how much I missed running. The wind was blowing my hair back and it felt like I was flying.

Soon enough I started seeing small shapes of people in the distance. I urged myself to go faster, but made sure to try to lighten my steps. Wouldn't want him drawing the gun on me again. Their figures became larger and larger as I picked up my speed. Soon enough I was close enough to see the little details on the little boy's backpack.

I chanced a glance behind me. Anne should've gotten help from someone so eventually there should be some people coming to help. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm not gonna engage him in a gunfight and I probably won't be able to get the medicine back without using force.

Damn.

The family was slowing to a stop and I quickly hid behind a car.

"I think we are okay now. There's no one following us, honey." The wife was breathing heavily and holding her boy close to her.

"They could be coming at any minute. We have to keep going!" The husband kept urging them to go foreword.

What to do? What to do?

The seconds ticked by and it didn't seem like the second mass was getting any closer. I took a deep breath. Guess I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands.

I quietly cocked the gun and turned the safety off. Hiding behind the car I quietly opened the door and slid into the seat. The other windows were open and I positioned my gun.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to remember all the things Maggie told me.

All I could remember now, was the simple command she always gave me, "Just point and shoot."

I took one last deep breath.

Okay I can do this. I'm not aiming to kill.

I didn't realize it, but the family already moved to the side yard of a house.

A shot rang out. And the glass shattered in the car in front of mine.

"Leave us alone!" The man was yelling, "I'll shoot, I swear."

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. Tom Mason, Captain Weaver and some other guy I didn't know were here. Thank God.

"Kristen?" Tom hissed out, quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"Get outta the car, it's dangerous." Weaver ordered me.

Like I didn't know that it was dangerous.

I climbed out of the car, kneeling so I was next to Tom. "To answer your question," I turned towards Tom, "I walked in on Anne getting assaulted by that psycho and then proceeded to be held at gun point and when I tried to help Anne, she told me that all the medicine he took would destroys months of work in finding them. So, I did what I do best, which is running. And I've been watching them for like the past five minutes since I caught up to them, waiting for you guys to come."

"Huh," Weaver had a contemplative look, but before he could say anything another shot rang out.

"Just go back," the man was shouting at us, "No one needs to get hurt!"

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Weaver shouted back. "You throw us that bag and then we'll talk."

I flinched and ducked as another shot rang out, but just as quickly, another shot followed it and another man's voice cried out, "Drop it, or you all die."

I looked up, trying to see who was talking, but Tom yanked me down by the shoulder. I winced a little when he tightened his grip on my injury. It hasn't been hurting lately, but I think that has something to do with the amount of painkillers Anne has been giving me.

"Who the hell is out there?" Weaver yelled, shifting on his feet.

"Terry Clayton, seventh mass!" And the voice is identified. We all looked at one another. Seventh mass? How many resistance groups are there? "Is that Dan Weaver?"

"Yeah."

"Well, come on up." Weaver and our gang slowly stood up, guns still cocked.

We slowly made our way towards Clayton. I'm guessing I'll be meeting some new people today. Yay. Weaver yelled at Mike, who was the unidentified member of the team, to stand down, saying that if they wanted to leave we should let them.

I kind of wasn't paying attention to what everyone was saying, but Clayton was making some small talk, asking bout Tom's boys and how the second mass had been. I didn't notice Clayton said something bout me till I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Oh, I'm Kristen Grace, newly added member of the second mass." Clayton looked me over and barely gave me a nod of acknowledgment.

Well that was rude. Something about this guy rubbed me the wrong way. He seemed sly and insincere.

"the seventh mass is gone," I started listening from this point on. So basically skitters were coming this way and we are probably screwed. Great. Just what we need. We made our way back to camp and I was kicking this rock the whole way back.

"Kristen," Tom called out my name.

"Yes?" I tried to look up innocently because I was anticipating a mini lecture. Tom saw through my act though and gave me a look.

Shaking his head, he spoke again, "I don't have to tell you how dangerous it was for you to run off and follow them, do I?"

I shook my head. It's not like I was just going to ignore the fact that something needed to be done though.

"It's dangerous out here and you're also still injured. I don't want you getting hurt. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone here in the second mass."

"But I-"

"I know you wanted to help, but next time just find one of us and we'll deal with it."

I sighed in resignation. I'm not useless though.

I could begin to see the school in the distance. People were mulling about outside, a couple fighters on watch.

As soon as we got closer, I could see Maggie and Ashley sitting on some of the steps. They got up as soon as I was a couple feet away from them.

"I can't believe you went after them, Kristen," Ashley hugged me. "Don't do that again."

"Jeez," I wrapped my arm around Ashley, "I'm not planning on getting killed anytime soon, but I had to go after them." I paused, "Especially since Anne was really distraught."

Ashley let go of me and Maggie put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad your alright." Maggie gave me a small smile and I gave her one in return. "Let's go and get some breakfast. Almost everyone's up and about by now."

Ashley, Maggie and I went to the auditorium, which is where everyone's been eating. Luckily Maggie was with us, otherwise who knows how long it would have taken Ashley and I to find it.

Ashley and I were in line while Maggie was looking around the room for someone. Finding who she was looking for she patted us both on the shoulders, "I have to talk to Hal for a second. I'll be right back."

I took my share of food and spied Jimmy at a table. "Ashley, this way." I nudged Ashley and she followed me to where Jimmy was sitting, not far from the food line.

"Hey, Jimmy," I greeted, setting my plate down and sitting across from Jimmy. I had a view of the lunch line and could see Hal and Maggie talking through the corner of my eye. "This is Ashley, by the way."

Ashley and Jimmy exchanged greetings while I started eating. We were served some kind of porridge and just chit chatting about menial things.

I finished my food quickly. I didn't realize I was so hungry. Getting up from the table, I told Jimmy and Ashley that I was just gonna throw my trash out and I would be right back.

I got to the garbage can and threw my plate out, but I couldn't help but notice that a man was causing some trouble over by the food lines. He was saying some rather rude things to one of the harness boys an- wait a minute. That was Ben! He was calling Ben a razorback and a bunch of other things that I should be kicking this guy's ass for. There's just certain things you should not say to people out of common courtesy. What kind of man was this? Picking on kids, setting a bad example. Prejudice and racism is learned not created out of the blue and this damn guy is gonna get the whole camp to discriminate against the once harnessed kids.

Maggie said something to Ben, cutting in front of him while Hal went off and approached the man. Hal was making himself appear larger, standing up to the guy, "That's my brother over there."

Ben was just standing there, looking lost and hurt and generally just looking like a kicked puppy. I quickly walked over to Ben, trying not to get noticed, but everyone was focusing on Hal who was threatening the guy so I doubt anyone was paying attention to me.

"You mess with one of us-" I didn't listen to the rest. I grabbed Ben by the wrist, "C'mon," I hissed, dragging him towards the exit.

After walking a suitable distance away, I turned to Ben, "Don't listen to that guy. He's an idiot just looking for trouble. None of that stuff he says is true."

Ben was looking down, everywhere but at me. He looked at my hand, which was still gripping his wrist. I let go, embarrassed. "Sorry,"

I ran a hand through my hair, "Hey, you don't have anything to be ashamed of, you know." Ben slowly looked up and his beautiful green eyes were now a dark olive green that reflected his downcast expression. "Those spikes on your back," I went out to reach towards Ben, trying to give him some peace of mind or just comfort. "They're a sign of your strength. You survived, the skitters don't control you."

I didn't know what else to say.

"I need to be alone," Ben whispered, I almost didn't hear him. He slowly turned and walked down the hall. I watched his retreating figure until he turned the corner and disappeared from my sight.

This boy, I swear,

Gonna be the death of me. I scoffed, shaking my head and turning on my heel.

I'll be dying a premature death and it won't be a heroic one with me fighting off a bunch of skitters and mechs, but it'll all be because of a cute green-eyed boy with spikes in his back.

Go figure.


End file.
